The field of art to which the present invention relates is an O-ring closure assembly for a pressure vessel. In particular, the present invention pertains to an O-ring closure assembly employed to plug and seal an open end of a pressure vessel and which closure possesses the ability to be closed and subsequently opened without excessive effort.